


[Podfic] And Will Stand Witness

by kalakirya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of moorishflower's story</p><p>
  <i>Imagine a million years of loneliness. Of never speaking. A million years of starving to death, but never dying. Unable to bear the sight of yourself, and so you hide your face in your hands, and eventually grow so bitter that even your touch is poisoned. It isn't a fate that Sam would wish upon anyone, least of all Gabriel.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And Will Stand Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Will Stand Witness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95792) by [Moorishflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moorishflower/pseuds/Moorishflower). 



**Rating** : PG / Teen

  
 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel; Sam/Gabriel

  
 **Length** : 13 minutes

  
 **Download Link**  [at the audioficarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-will-stand-witness)


End file.
